


Punch out goodbye despair

by Joe11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Punch-Out!! (Video Games), Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe11037/pseuds/Joe11037
Summary: Hajime got dared by a friend to fight in the minor league boxing for one match...Now why was he trying to become the champion again?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime & Nidai Nekomaru
Kudos: 5





	1. Shuichi saihara

Hajime was standing in the boxing ring wondering were it all went wrong

Hajime was hanging out with chiaki and they were playing truth or dare  
Hajime said "dare I guess"

Looking back on that hajime now regretted his choice  
Chiaki said "well there this new video game I've been playing and it's a game about boxing so I dare you to win a boxing match"

And that's how he got here now in the ring with some other guy his name was shuichi saihara I think?

The referee's name was Celeste I think  
Anyway Celeste said "the round starts in 3... 2... 1... Start"

Shuichi said "I'm going to be real here I don't want to fight you"

Hajime said "yeah me niether I just got dared to do this"

Shuichi replied "something similar happened to me a friend forced me to join so how about we just not fight"

Hajime said "can't the dare was to Win so I gotta fight you"

Shuichi said "so I guess we should start punching each other now"

Hajime answered "yeah sorry man"

Celeste pointed out "the round started a minute ago your supposed to start fighting when a round starts not one minute after"

Hajime said "fair point"

Then Hajime tryed to punch shuichi's face

Shuichi blocked and asked "not the face please"

Hajime then punched shuichi the the stomach... Or at least tryed to  
shuichi blocked again

Hajime asked "are you only going to block?"

Shuichi answered "oh I guess I should fight back I guess"

Celeste announced "well it's too late rounds over you guys take a break until next round"

Hajime went to the corner of the ring  
And chiaki then randomly popped up and said "dodge his punch then counter punch"

Hajime shouted "CHIAKI were did you come from"

Chiaki stayed quiet and  
Celeste announced "breaks over get back here"

Then the round started again and  
Shuichi said "prepare I'm going to attack now"

Shuichi stepped back then walked forward with a punch

Hajime remembered chiaki's advice  
And hajime thought "dodge his punch then counter punch huh well screw that I'm just going to skip straight to the counter punch part"

Then hajime punched shuichi before shuichi could hit him

Then a star fell out of shuichi  
Hajime asked "what's that?"

Then he picked it up and punched shuichi with the star in his hand

Hajime started to glow and his punch turned into an uppercut

Shuichi got knocked to the mat instantly and his hat fell off  
Celeste started counting "1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10...  
KO knock out the winner is hajime hinata"

Hajime said "what the hell was that"  
The hajime helped shuichi get back on his feet and shuichi put his hat back on and said "man that punch was strong  
good job you won"

Hajime said "thanks"

When hajime and chiaki were walking out of the boxing arena they were stopped by a man who looked excessively buff  
He said "hello I am nekomaru nidai nice to meet you  
Hajime you have great potential you can even do the star punch let me train you and you could become the champion"

Hajime answered "WHAT no this was a one time thing sorry"

Nekomaru said "ah I hope you change your mind here take my number in case you do change your mind"

Nekomaru gave hajime his number and walked away  
Chiaki said "you should have considered it a little more hajime I mean you could have gotten an ultimate talent like you always wanted you could become the ultimate boxer"

Hajime said "I doubt it lets go home and play some smash bros or something"

Chiaki said "well ok"


	2. Mondo oowada

The next day Hajime was about to be late for class so he had to take a shortcut through a black alleyway never a good idea but hajime did it anyway

He was running as fast as he could through the alleyway nothing bad happened he saw the light he was almost out

But then he heard a loud crash  
Hajime looked down and saw while running he ran into some guy's motorcycle and knocked it over

Then by sheet bad luck a brick from a building fell of and landed on the motorcycle and damaged it

Then the guy who owned the motorcycle showed up and yelled "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY MOTORCYCLE"

Hajime recognized the person yelling they were mondo oowada the leader of the biggest biker gang in Japan hajime has made a mistake 

Hajime remarked "I'm not making it to school on time today am I"

Mondo shouted "YOU NEED TO TAKE THIS A LITTLE MORE SERIOUSLY PUNK OR ELSE YOUR GOING TO BE IN A WORLD OF HURT"

Hajime said "I don't think you'll take I was an accident as an excuse so a world of hurt it is"

Mondo said "you think you have a chance AGAINST ME"

Hajime answered "no not really   
That's why I just want to get this over with"

Mondo the yells "WELL THEN PREPARE FOR THIS"

Mondo then takes a step back then comes back with a punch

Hajime learned from the last fight what to do here  
He quickly punched mondo before mondo's punch landed  
And a star fell out of mondo

Hajime grabbed the star and got in position to uppercut and then when hajime punched mondo

Mondo pulled out a pickaxe and blocked the star punch with it  
Mondo taunted "you'll have to do better than that"

Mondo then uses the pickaxe's handle to try to bash hajime

Before he got hit Hajime remembered chiaki's advice "dodge his punch them counter punch"

Hajime can't skip to the counter punch part this time so he has to dodge

Hajime sidestepped to the left to dodge  
Then punched mondo afterwards  
Mondo then stopped moving for a few seconds looking dizzy

Then mondo snapped out of it and punched hajime in the face

Hajime tryed to dodge but was a little to late and got hit in the face

Hajime tryed to counter attack but failed because mondo block all hajime's punches

Mondo punched hajimes face again  
But something weird happened  
Hajime turned purple

Hajime asked "what is happening this doesn't feel good"

Mondo confused took the opportunity to hit hajime with a huge uppercut

Mondo then pulled out his pickaxe and hit the building next to them making rubble fall making a wall between mondo and hajime things were starting to go black

Hajime was going unconscious

When hajime woke up he first saw chiaki shaking him saying "hajime wake up please I need to get you to a doctor and I can't exactly carry you"

Hajime said "I'm awake now and I don't think I need a doctor sure I got roughed up but it's not that bad"

Chiaki said "well if you say so then I guess I'll believe you but what happened"

Hajime answered "I accidentally damaged some guys motorcycle so he beat me up"

Chiaki asked "so he beat you up and broke the wall behind you?"

Hajime said "yeah"

Chiaki said "oh I forgot you remember how you did that boxing match right?  
Well some guy is challenging you"

Hajime asked "huh why me specifically"

Chiaki answered "I don't know why but his name was mondo oowada I think"


	3. Training

Hajime asked "when is the fight"

Chiaki answered "next week why are you actually going to do it?"

Hajime said "I need to he just beat me up I need to get him back for it"

Chiaki said "but he just beat you up are you strong enough to fight him"

Hajime said "I got an idea"  
Hajime then pulled out his phone

Chiaki said "I see what your doing that's a great idea"

Hajime and nekumaru meet up and hajime said "I need to get better at boxing please coach me"

nekomaru laughed and said "you changed your mind so soon I'll gladly coach you"

Hajime said "thank you for agreeing to help"

nekomaru said "hajime do you remember the STAR PUNCH"

Hajime answered "how could I forget"

nekomaru said "well you should know you can hold multiple stars at once and the more stars you have the stronger the punch but you can only combine 3 at a time"

Hajime asked will adding 3 stars make it so I can punch through a pickaxe"

Nekomaru answered "probably anyway there are some drawbacks to the star punch if you get hit in the face to many times or get all your punches blocked you turn purple when your purple you can only dodge you stay purple until you dodge one punch"

Hajime said "that explains a lot anyway let's get training"

Nekomaru yells "GREAT LETS WORK ON SOME FUNDAMENTALS YOU LOOK WEAK LETS START WITH BASIC STRENGTH TRAINING"

Hajime asked "do I really look that weak?"

He got no answer

Nekomaru brought some weights and  
said "try lifting these"

Hajime lifted it and asked "like this?"

Nekomaru yelled "VERY GOOD NOW BECAUSE YOU LIKE DODGING LETS WORK ON SPEED NEXT"

Nekomaru and hajime went out on a run

Hajime and nekomaru ran for a while and hajime said "I'm kina hungry lets go get something to eat on me"

Nekomaru said "sounds great but wherever were going we are going to RUN THERE"

Hajime said "extra training sounds fun let's head over to monotaro Burger King it's the closest"

Nekomaru shouted "I LOVE THAT PLACE"

When the arrive at monotaro Burger King  
When they sit down with there food 

Nekomaru said "you know this places food is literally garbage but at least it's good for the environment"

Hajime said "yeah I think a person could die from eating this stuff"

Nekomaru said "the food here sucks but I have good memory's here I normally coach sports teams and after we win a game I normally take my teams here"

Hajime said "that sounds like it was fun let's come back here sometime"

Nekomaru said "YEAH great idea lets go running every to come back here"

Hajime said "sounds great this place need customers anyway"

Hajime and nekomaru continued training (and hanging out) for the next week 

Hajime walked into the boxing ring and he knew he was ready


End file.
